


Fuck Me

by Wicked42



Series: Gwenvid Week 2018 [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, David jealous, F/M, OC hits on Gwen, ha yeah right, winter night, with David right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked42/pseuds/Wicked42
Summary: A winter snowstorm has David and Gwen retreating to the shelter of a local bar... but things heat up inside when the bartender flirts with Gwen.Gwenvid Week, entry #4!Prompt: Winter





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Gwenvid Week! :D Also, a much-later continuation of my Dadvid in Denver AU. You don't need to be up to date with that one, but some of the references will make a lot more sense if you've read Seven Fucking Voicemails. :D 
> 
> PROMPT: Winter

The snow fell fiercely, piling in thick drifts on the sidewalk, spitting into their faces and freezing their ears. Gwen hunched in her jacket, and David threw an arm over her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her icy hair as they stumbled down the street.

“Let’s wait this out,” Gwen called over the howling wind. “David, this is crazy. We can’t walk all the way back to my apartment in this storm.”

“Maybe an Uber—” David cut himself off, because no one was out on a random Tuesday night, especially in Indiana’s first bad snowstorm of the year. Hell, they wouldn't even be outside, except that tonight was the _one_ night Max’s sitter was free.

And they were desperate enough for date night, they’d take whatever they could get.

Gwen scanned the street for options. It was too familiar. Her eyes settled on the nearby bar… on the space outside it. The same brick building she’d leaned against eight months ago, knees giving out, phone shoved against her ear as she listened to solemn voicemails from the Aurora Medical Center.

Unwittingly, she pressed further into David’s side. He was here and he was fine and Jesus _Christ_ , it was freezing. Bad memories or no, they needed shelter.

And what better place than a bar?

With alcohol.

It _was_ date night, after all. The weather had no right to ruin their evening.

A grin spread across Gwen’s lips, and she took David’s freezing hand, tugging him into the safety of the building. Inside, they stamped their feet on a thick welcome mat, already soggy with bar-goers who’d thought the same thing. 

David’s green eyes roamed the place, brows furrowing. “I mean, we just told Katie we’d be gone for dinner and a movie. We really should—”

“She’s a college kid, David,” Gwen waved a hand. “She’s desperate for cash.”

“But Max—”

“Knows he better not fuck this night up for me,” Gwen interrupted darkly. “We have a deal.”

“What? What deal?”

“The deal that we handle his little shit ass 364 other days a year, and this one fucking night is yours and mine,” Gwen replied, rolling her eyes. “Besides, even if we could get to my apartment right now, would you want _Katie_ driving home in this?” She jerked a thumb towards the glass door, the snow already piling in front of it.

David winced, paling a little. “Definitely not.”

“There,” Gwen said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His whole face brightened, and she matched his grin, guiding him to the bar. “One drink. Then we’ll reassess and decide what we want to do.”

“Okay,” David agreed amicably, even though they both knew _he_ wouldn’t be the one drinking.

Wally the bartender wasn’t around, which was a damn shame. Even with her boyfriend in tow, Gwen probably could have gotten a couple free drinks on their “history” alone. Instead, a new guy swaggered over, and she did _not_ like the way his eyes roamed her body before cracking a sleazy grin.

“Hey there. What can I get you?” His eyes didn’t leave Gwen’s. It felt like he was stripping her without lifting a finger, and she tugged her winter jacket back over her shoulders despite the comfortable warmth of the bar.

David gestured for her to order first, ever the gentleman. Gwen forced a smile and picked whiskey and Coke, to which the bartender winked and said, smoothly, “Oh, that’s my favorite too.”

“Imagine that,” Gwen replied drily.

He kept grinning, kept grinning _at her_ , until David added, “I like Coke! I’ll have one of those, please. Hold the whiskey.” And then her stupid, adorable redhead laughed like he’d told the best joke of the century.

The bartender’s gaze flicked to him, then back to Gwen. It was a myriad of emotions on the stranger’s face, starting with _what an idiot_ and ending with _less competition for me_.

Gwen instantly hated him.

The bartender, not David. Just in case that needed clarifying.

Glaring at his back when he turned to fix their drinks, Gwen slipped off the barstool. “We’ll be sitting over there,” she said loudly, but didn’t wait for either man to acknowledge her. She just took David’s hand and pulled him along, right to a corner booth beside the wide window. David raised an eyebrow at her as they slid into the opposite sides, and she clarified: “To watch the storm. That way we’ll know when the snow lets up.”

“Oh, good idea,” he replied, cheerfully.

Her eyes flicked back to the bartender, watching her with that smug grin from the bar. She scowled, letting him know exactly how she felt about his little escapades.

Oh, how quickly she’d changed. Seemed like yesterday Wally the bartender was using the same moves, and she’d been eating it up. Batting her eyelashes, knuckles to chin, pouring on compliment after compliment just to keep his attention. To get _some_ kind of human connection, even if it was just a quickie in the bathroom after his shift.

But at least Wally recognized cues. On the few occasions she’d brought friends into the bar, he’d served her same as everyone else, with a pleasant smile and polite small talk. He could read a fucking room.

This asshole was staring _right at David_ and still didn’t seem to get that Gwen wasn’t interested.

He brought their drinks, and instead of leaving right away, he lingered. Because of course he did.

“So, what brings you in?” Again, the bartender wouldn’t look at David. His nametag read Jacob. Pretty holy name for someone so shameless.

“A drink,” Gwen said, curtly.

David, ever oblivious, waved off her rude attitude with a bright smile. “We’re trying to escape the storm. It’s really coming down out there. Do you get snow like this often in Indiana?”

“Sometimes. You from out of town?” Jacob’s grin grew wider.

“Denver, actually!” David beamed. “Just visiting. I don’t get out here as often as I’d like.”

“Huh. That so?”

Gwen’s skin crawled, and she took a deep swig of her drink. The whiskey warmed her throat, settling in her belly, giving her the courage to take David’s hand. Maybe Jacob thought David was gay. That they were just hanging out, and this asshole might actually have a chance with her.

Either way, Gwen was done entertaining it. She waited until his eyes dropped to their intertwined hands before saying, “We’ll call you if we need anything else, Jacob. Thanks for the drink.” Her voice was icier than the streets outside, and with the laser-beam focus of a prior Camp counselor, she held his gaze until he shifted uncomfortably.

The dismissal was clear. David looked increasingly perplexed, but with none of them starting another conversation, it was getting awkward for Jacob to keep hanging around. With a huff, he stomped back to the bar.

Thank _god_.

“Ah, Gwen?” David said, hesitantly, tugging his hands from hers. “Is everything okay?”

She turned towards the window, so Jacob couldn’t see the frustration on her face, misconstrue it into frustration with _David_. That’s all she’d need; that bartender thinking they were in some kind of fight.

“Fine. He was just—I don’t know. I think he’s hitting on me.”

“Really?” David’s head swiveled towards the bar. Gwen could have killed him.

“David! Don’t _stare_ at him, Jesus.”

He laughed, weakly. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Fuck that guy. Let’s enjoy our drink and go.”

But David’s brow pinched together. “Why would he be flirting with you?” Then he realized what he said, and his face turned red. “Ah, not—not that you aren’t someone to flirt with. You’re amazing, and smart, and funny, and he’d be stupid not to like you—”

“That’s not why he’s flirting,” Gwen muttered, but offered her boyfriend a soft smile. “But thanks. That’s really sweet.”

“And true,” David defended, fingers drumming on the counter. He hadn’t even touched his Coke. Actually, now he was looking at the glass like it offended him to his very core. “So he’s flirting because--because he wants to…”

“Fuck me?” Gwen supplied wryly.

David’s face went even redder.

Even angrier.

“Excuse me,” he said, and slid from the booth before Gwen could stop him.

He stomped right up to the bar, knocking the counter until Jacob looked his way. David wore a pleasant smile on his face, but only an idiot would miss the storm in his eyes. Gwen thought about stopping this, but—a part of her secretly loved that her boyfriend would stand up for her, same as she did for him.

Plus, she’d only exasperate the problem. Like it or not, two men could relate better than two men plus the woman they were trying to impress.

And sure enough, after a few minutes of dialogue, Jacob nodded, lips set in a firm line. He begrudgingly handed David the check, which David paid, maintaining that happy smile. When her boyfriend left the bar, it was with a second whiskey and Coke and _no_ bartender.

“Okay, problem solved,” David said, sliding her the second drink.

Which was good, because Gwen had absolutely drained the first. Anxiety roiled in her gut as she glanced back at the bar, but Jacob was studiously ignoring them now.

Huh.

“What the _hell_ did you say?”

But David just flashed her a smirk and replied, “You’re not the only one who gets jealous, Gwen.” And then he raised his Coke.

She snorted, but obligingly clinked glasses. “I’ll cheers to that.”

And outside, the snow stopped falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahaha! I love David so fucking much. Like, gah. What a gentleman. With a simmering side of "don't fuck with my lady. Especially when you want to fuck my lady." >:)
> 
> And embarrassed Gwen. Because LOL.


End file.
